


Just Call Them Out

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>if you’re doing prompts at all could you maybe do something ahot6 with the boys being protective of ryan for some reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call Them Out

Ryan can take care of himself. Truly, he knows how to protect himself. So it’s a bit annoying when five men are hovering over him like he’s a newborn babe. He knows how the world works. He knows how shitty people can be. Yet, he can’t get them to leave him alone. It’s driving him insane. They hadn’t always been this protective of him. No, it’d started after a particularly bad bar night when some asshole wouldn’t leave him alone. He’d gotten away, but not before the five of them had seen what was going on. They’d helped, and while he was thankful, he was getting more and more annoyed when they started treating him differently afterwards.

Gavin was glaring down anyone who got close to Ryan. If it wasn’t one of the five boys, the Brit’s eyes would narrow and he’d hover just a little closer like he was getting ready to pull the man away. He’d even glared at Burnie when the man leaned over to hand Ryan a beer. Said glare only made Burnie smile and get closer, purposely popping Ryan’s personal space bubble to place the cold beer in his lap instead of just handing it over. It was not a pleasant experience to say the least.

Ray kept stealing Ryan’s phone when he wasn’t looking. He would take new pictures each time, but he’d also go through his twitter and his messages. If anyone had said anything that could even be taken the wrong way, he’d reply and tell them to leave Ryan alone. Only with much more flowery language. Honestly, Ryan was worried he’d have to put a lock on his phone. Which he didn’t want to do- he’s lazy.

Michael was refusing to let Ryan go anywhere alone. Had to go to the bathroom? He’ll walk him, Michael swear he just wanted something from the kitchen anyways. Surprise the boys with lunch? I’ll go with you, I’ll even drive. It was endearing, but also severely annoying. Michael had even sat on Lindsay’s lap for a good hour when Ryan refused to leave his desk.

Jack was hovering. Ryan knew he was hovering because he wasn’t saying anything yet he kept ending up suspiciously close to him. Or he’d grab his hand. Any time anyone said any jokes at Ryan’s expense, he’d glance over. It wasn’t like Ryan was going to break just because someone called him an animal fucker for the fifth time. Honestly, it was ridiculous.

Geoff had put specific rules on each let’s play they were recording that made killing Ryan impossible. But only Ryan. It wasn’t as huge as the others, and honestly Ryan didn’t mind it so much because he still got to slaughter the boys in GTA, but it wasn’t as fun when he wasn’t getting killed too. Thankfully, that only lasted a few days. Were as the other five were still going on strong after a week.

It was ridiculous as shit, but they were doing it out of love. So no matter how upset Ryan was, he couldn’t bring himself to call them out on it.


End file.
